


I just couldn't take my eyes off you

by aboutelle



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutelle/pseuds/aboutelle
Summary: Frank moved closer to Bonnie and let his voice drop to a low growl: “You know, I’ve had my share of car sex, but I usually prefer the backseat to the hood.”

Frank enjoyed watching Bonnie and Asher have sex in the parking garage in 1x13. Bonnie really enjoyed Frank telling her about it. Set between season 1 and 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/gifts).



> For the devil on my shoulder because this wouldn't have seen the light of day without her. Thanks for everything, Audrey.

As much as Frank appreciated the eager and free labor – and also the eye candy – Annalise taking in a bunch of students every year provided, sometimes he found their constant presence extremely annoying. When he came back to the house that evening he was glad it was late enough for the kids to have left already. Annalise’s office too was dark and empty, but Bonnie’s laptop was still on her desk and there was light coming from the kitchen.

When he strolled into the room, he found Bonnie at the counter watching black liquid drop out of the coffee maker and into its pot. Frank put on his most cheerful smile; he’d been waiting for an opportunity to talk to her in private.

Bonnie acknowledged his presence with a nod, then returned her attention to the machine, tapping her fingers impatiently.

Frank moved to stand at the kitchen island and observed her for a few moments.

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask,” he said.

Bonnie tensed up. She turned to face him, her lips curled to a puzzled frown. “About what?” she asked.

“How I know about you and your little boyfriend.”

For a quick second something like relief flashed over her face, then her frown changed from puzzled to displeased. “He’s not my boyfriend and I just figured that since you walked in on that…,” she obviously struggled for a word.

“Freaky roleplay?” Frank was glad to supply.

“Display,” Bonnie continued, “The situation was unambiguous enough that even a mind as simple as yours could figure it out.”

He ignored the insult and grinned instead. “It would have been for sure, but I got an even less ambiguous display earlier.” He moved closer to her and let his voice drop to a low growl: “You know, I’ve had my share of car sex, but I usually prefer the backseat to the hood.”

Bonnie flushed as red as her lipstick and spun around to face the counter. She switched the coffee maker off although there was barely enough liquid to fill a glass and poured all of it into her cup.

Frank took another step closer and placed his hands on the counter to either side of her. He leaned in, brought his mouth to her ear and whispered: “Have to admit though, seeing you like that…” He made an appreciative noise. “Made me feel a certain way.” He leaned back again and let go of the counter to allow her to leave.

Only Bonnie didn’t leave. “How did it make you feel?” she asked so quietly he almost didn’t hear her.

“Would you be very mad if I told you I got myself off watching you?”

She inhaled sharply. “You watched the whole thing?”

“I did,” he admitted, “I didn’t mean to. I was sitting in the car about to drive home when I saw Asher waiting for you and got curious. Wanted to know what he wanted from you. And then you kissed him and pushed him against the car – which was incredibly hot by the way – and I wanted to leave, but I just couldn’t take my eyes off you. Are you mad?”

“I am.” Her voice was husky. “Tell me more.”

Frank smirked. If she wanted to hear more, he’d give her more. “I watched you in the rear view mirror. That’s all I did at first, just watch. But what I saw really turned me on, I mean ‘pants getting uncomfortably tight’ turned on. I’m actually getting hard right now just remembering it. So I opened my pants and got my cock out and I gave myself just a few strokes while I watched your face when he pushed into you. I always loved that moment when we did it, I ever tell you that? That breathy sigh you do is so fucking sexy.”

Bonnie made a strangled noise and gripped the counter with both hands, so he reached out and pulled her against his body. She leaned back into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were tightly shut, her face hot and flushed.  


Frank smiled to himself and pressed a kiss to her temple as he embraced her from behind. “I had almost forgotten how gorgeous you are when you come completely undone,” he whispered into her ear. “Thanks for the reminder.”

Suddenly Bonnie lifted her skirt, grabbed his right hand and purposefully shoved it between her legs. His fingertips made contact with wet cotton for a moment before her other hand pulled the fabric aside. She was so wet his fingers slid into her easily, prompting that sigh he loved so much.

Frank could feel his cock straining against his pants. He’d always been the most attracted to Bonnie when she’d had these sudden outbursts of boldness. He pressed the heel of his palm to her center and curled his fingers inside her. Her moan vibrated through both their bodies.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were into that when we were still doing it on the regular?” he asked, “I would have fucked you anywhere you wanted. In parking garages, in the courthouse bathroom… Hell, if I had known that you like an audience, I would have screwed you on the side of the Schuylkill during rush hour.”

“Shut up and keep talking,” Bonnie groaned.

“Which one now?” he teased.

“You know what I mean.”

“Nope, no idea.”

“I want you to keep telling me about how you got yourself off while you spied on me. And while you do that I want you to get me off with your hand.”

“You sure you want my hand?” He pressed his erection to her backside. “I admit I was a little far away, but I’m pretty sure I’m bigger than Doucheface and I won’t need nearly as much help to find the angle you like.”

“You used me as your personal porn without my knowledge,” Bonnie stated, “You owe me an orgasm, however I want it.”

Frank really couldn’t argue with that, so he pulled his fingers out of her pussy and placed them on her clit instead. As he started to rub it in small circles he brought his mouth close to Bonnie’s ear and began to talk.

“Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, Asher pushed into you and you hooked your legs behind his ass and one day you’ll have to tell me how you can kiss someone senseless without smearing that lipstick everywhere. Also I’m starting to think we nicknamed the wrong one the Puppy because, man, Doucheface is eager to please. But great for you that he takes direction so well, hmm?” He bit her earlobe lightly.  


“Unlike someone else,” Bonnie murmured.

“Just tell me what you need.” He let his fingers slide through her slick folds.

“Tell me more; be specific. I know you’re not shy.”

If there was one thing Frank wasn’t, it was shy. He was a bit perplexed though, because he had anticipated Bonnie getting flustered and embarrassed and angry and bitchy, in that order. He also didn’t quite know what exactly she wanted to hear. Back when he and Bonnie had been kind of a thing Frank had still been in the process of refining his dirty talk skills, so he didn’t know what worked for her. He was more than happy for the opportunity to find out, though.

“I watched your face as he thrust into you,” he tried. “Your eyes were closed and you had that smile on your lips… You only smile like that during sex – although the one after you won your case was close. I was so proud of you by the way. That stunt was right out of Annalise’s playbook and she couldn’t have done it better herself.” He watched a smile spread over her face and kissed her cheek. “I bet you were turned on when you won. I bet you were already dripping wet before that first kiss. God, I wish you would have come to me and let me eat you out to celebrate. I would have loved to make you come on my tongue over and over… But I guess Asher didn’t do such a bad job either. You know, I knew immediately when he found the right spot because of the way you arched your back and gripped his shoulders. I remember when you did that to me and I had marks from your fingernails for weeks. And I couldn’t hear you, but I saw you open your mouth and I remembered how you’d breathe ‘Yes’ into my ear when I fucked you just right, just how you liked it.”

Bonnie exhaled. “Yes.”

“I thought that’d be the point you’d start playing with yourself and, I dunno, I have to admit I was a little proud of myself when you did, like right when I called it. I still know you so well, Bonnie. And I don’t know if you want to hear this, but I was a little jealous when I saw you with Asher. I wanted to be in his place. I wanted to give you your victory orgasm. I thought about how wet and hot you had to be around his cock and how amazing it would feel when you’d come and your muscles would contract around him. So I imagined myself in his place a little bit. I imagined how deeply I would thrust into you, filling you completely, how you would melt into me…”

“What did you actually do?” Bonnie choked out, “What did you feel?”

It hurt his ego a bit that she rejected his fantasy, but he changed gears quickly. “I stroked my cock in the same rhythm as he thrust into you and it felt amazing, Bonnie. I was so hard it was almost painful.” He felt a shudder go through her and knew he was on the right track. “I was so close to coming, but I wanted to wait for you, because I wanted to come with you. No, that’s not true. I wanted to come after you, because I wanted to see you. So I slowed down, I stroked myself as slowly as I could. Just the lightest touch, because I was so close already.”

He was close now too. The memory of that experience was vivid in his mind, his arousal heightened even more by Bonnie’s obvious pleasure at hearing his detailed account and her hot, trembling body pressed against him. He’d come in his pants like a teenage boy if he wasn’t careful to control himself. Part of him wouldn’t care, but he still hoped Bonnie would let him fuck her after her first orgasm and coming inside of her would be so much better.

Thankfully Bonnie’s orgasm looked to be within close reach. She was panting in his arms, biting her lip to keep from crying out loud and alternating between pressing herself hard against his fingers and flinching away. Frank tightened his grip around her waist, holding her firmly in place and sped up his strokes over her clit.

“And then you came,” he said, “You threw your head back and your mouth opened in that silent scream and you drew him as close as you could, your whole body shuddering against him, and you were gorgeous, Bonnie. I didn’t even touch myself because I didn’t want to miss a second of seeing you like that. But then you turned your head a little bit and I saw your face and I just couldn’t hold it back any longer. I came so hard, without even touching myself, just from seeing you.”

Bonnie came undone in his arms. She released a high-pitched whine followed by gaping breaths. Her body shuddered violently and he moved his hand from under her skirt to hold her securely with both arms. Her head rolled back onto his shoulder and Frank pressed kisses to her temple and her cheek until her breathing slowed.

When she seemed able to stand on her own again, he turned her around and pressed her against the counter with his body. He kissed her hungrily and she responded in kind. She opened her mouth for him, welcomed his tongue. His hands frantically roamed her body and she dragged her nails over his scalp. He let go of her to open his belt buckle and –

She pushed him away.

“I’m going home now.”

Frank licked his lips. “Good idea.” There they had a bed, could be as loud as they wanted…

“Alone,” she pronounced each syllable.

“Wait, what? You can’t just leave me hanging like that; you have no idea how badly I want you right now.”

She reached out and gave him a squeeze through his pants that made him groan and see stars. “Oh, I think I do have an idea.” She freed herself from his arms. As she took the three steps to the door with confident strides, she said over her shoulder: “Consider this your punishment for spying on me.”


End file.
